


You Are My Sunshine

by StarVardy



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Cosima & Delphine Baby, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarVardy/pseuds/StarVardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the future of Delphine and Cosima's life. </p><p>One-shot.</p><p>Follow me on all social media with @sarahmvardy</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

As she slowly opened her eyes, she knew from the coldness behind her that she was in bed alone.

 

Rolling onto her back, she stretched her arms wide and stared at the ceiling. She turned her head to look at the clock that was placed on the bedside table, blinking red light into her sleep sensitive eyes.

 

She knew it was early but she didn’t expect it to be that early.

 

“Cosima?” She croaked, sleep evident in her voice.

 

Clearing her throat, she again called her wife, but was met with silence.

 

With a sigh she pulled her heavy body from their bed, swinging her legs onto the floor and pulling herself up to a standing position.

 

Shuffling her way to the bedroom door, that was slightly ajar, she made her way through it and into the hallway.

 

She could see a faint light from the bathroom, and slowly she made her way towards it.

 

As she approached the bathroom she could hear the beautiful whisper of her wife, softly singing. Slowly she opened the door, careful as not to make her presence known just yet.

 

When she finally opened it enough to see into the room, what she saw made her heart stop.

 

Cosima was laid there, naked in their bath, fully exposed to the cool air of the winter night. But what made Delphine’s heart nearly beat out of her chest was their 6 months old daughter, laid across her wife’s chest, with her face buried into the nape of her neck and her small baby bum sticking up in the air.

 

Cosima was whispering into the infants ear whilst she carefully cupped the water into her right hand and let it run down their daughters back.

 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…” It wasn’t until this point that Delphine realised that their daughter was sniffling, which meant she must have been crying at some point recently.

 

“You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine away.”

 

Delphine thought her heart might explode, and if she had a camera right now she would be photographing this moment.

 

“It’s okay baby, Mommy’s going to make it all better Ella.” Cosima soothed as Ella let out a loud sigh.

 

Turning her head away from Cosima’s neck, Ella caught sight of her Maman and sucked in her bottom lip and her eyes starting to water again.

 

Her hair was darker than Delphine’s, almost a light brown, but there were curls starting to form. Her eyes were still a dark baby blue colour, like most babies were, but there were hints of brown specks. She was a mixture of both of them, surprisingly, even though Delphine had given birth to her. The way her eyebrows knitted together was all Cosima, and Delphine knew that this little girl was going to break her heart if she continued to look like her Mommy.

 

Delphine continued to smile at the little girl in her wife arms, not noticing that Cosima had followed her daughter’s eyes and was now staring at her wife too.

 

“There’s room in here for another.” Cosima said breaking the silence and shaking Delphine out of her trance.

 

“Ma chérie, what are you doing awake?” Delphine started to undress as she moved towards the bath.

 

Cosima moved forward, wrapping her arms around Ella, and making the water in the bath wave a little.

 

Pulling her nightshirt over her head, Delphine slide behind Cosima, adjusting to the heat. Cosima moved back into her wife, and laid down a little. Delphine wrapped her arms around her wife and daughter and kissed the side of Cosima’s head.

 

Ella placed her face into Cosima’s neck once again, and Delphine placed her hand over her daughters back. Being this close to her daughter now, she could see the slight redness of her cheeks.

 

“She was teething again?” She enquired, stroking her finger over Ella’s warm cheek.

 

“Yeah, she was burning up a little so I thought we would take a bath and cool down.” Cosima answered her.

 

“You do realise its almost 3 in the morning chérie.”

 

“I know, but I didn’t want to wake you. She was crying and the only thing that I thought would calm her down, and take her temperature down, was a bath. So here we are.”

 

Delphine hummed in acknowledgement, kissing the side of Cosima’s head again and pulling her closer into her front.

 

“You have such a beautiful voice mon amour.”

 

Cosima smirked, knowing that it was her wife that was the singer and not herself.

 

“I learned from the best.”

 

They laid there for what felt like a life time, perfect silence, whilst Ella fell asleep in her Mother’s arms and her Maman’s hand moving up and down her back.

 

“Je’taime” Delphine whispered to her daughter and then kissed the shell of Cosima’s ear and repeated the phrase.

 

“We love you too.” Came the reply, goosebumps appearing all over Cosima’s arms.

 

“Come on, let’s get out of here and go back to bed.” Delphine suggested, slowly moving from behind Cosima and getting out of the bath.

  

* * *

 

Once they were all back in bed, Ella back in her crib in her room, and Delphine and Cosima in their own, Delphine took the place of the big spoon and held Cosima against her front. They hadn’t bothered with changing into night clothes again, and neither of them complained.

 

“You are so good with her.” Delphine whispered into Cosima’s dreads.

 

“She makes it easy, there is nothing I wouldn’t do for her you know that.” Cosima said and she turned around to face Delphine.

 

“Kind of like her Maman.” She moved her hand to caress Delphine’s cheek and kissed the side of her mouth.

 

“You are so beautiful Delphine, and our daughter is going to be a heart breaker just like you.”

 

Delphine leaned forward and caught Cosima’s bottom lip between her own and rolled her onto her back. She kissed her with everything she had, all the love she felt for her, all the promises of what was to come, and the thank you’s she never said out loud.

 

Cosima moved her hands to Delphine’s hair, pulling her further onto herself, opening her legs so that she fit into the arch of her hips. They both sighed at the feel of one and other and Delphine pulled at Cosima’s bottom lip then soothed it with her tongue.

 

“We don’t have to do this…” Cosima started to say but was cut off by Delphine’s lips moving down her jaw.

 

“Mon amour, I know, but I want this as much as you do. Trust me okay.”

 

Delphine had had a tough labour, Ella was happy where she was and it took 3 days to welcome her into the world. Since then, they hadn’t slept together, Delphine was to sore and with a baby waking up throughout the night, they were both tired.

 

“I’m just saying that, I know how tough it was, I was there…” Cosima smirked. “…and if you don’t feel up to…”

 

She was cut off again by Delphine’s lips attaching to her.

 

“Let me love you, please.” Delphine said against Cosima’s lips.

 

She started to rock her hips into Cosima’s, creating a rhythm known to drive her wild. Moving her lips to Cosima’s chest, she laid gentle kisses all the way down and over the valley of her breasts. Pulling a nipple into her mouth, Cosima moaned, placing her hands over Delphine’s bum and rocking into her more.

 

“God, Delphine, please don’t stop.”

 

Delphine smirked against her wife’s nipple, and pushed her own hand between their bodies so it was touching her own and Cosima’s clit.

 

They both moaned at the first touch, Cosima moved her hands from Delphine’s bum to her breasts, palming them gently. She was in awe at how much Delphine’s body had changed her breasts slightly bigger, her nipples too, and the curve of her hips a little wider. But everything else was the same as it was before, and the feeling that was starting to appear at the pit of her stomach was all too familiar.

 

“God, you’re going to make me come if you keep doing that.”

 

“That is the plan chérie…” Delphine grabbed hold of Cosima’s hand with her spare one, and moved it between their bodies to join her own, pushing it into her own wet center. “…and I’m going to be right there with you.” She moaned and attached her lips onto Cosima’s.

 

They moved together, the warmth spreading throughout both their bodies, and then all of a sudden they both screamed each other’s name and then there was silence as they both held onto one and other.

 

Delphine collapsed into Cosima, and her wife wrapped her arms around her, not wanting to let go.

 

“I love you, you know.” Cosima admitted, as if it was the first time she had said it.

 

“I know mon amour, I know.” Delphine raised her head and kissed Cosima so hard she thought she was going to become one with her wife.

 

“You have made me the happiest clone alive.”

 

Delphine couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“I’ve met the rest of the Clone Club; you are by far the happiest.” She drew circles around Cosima’s collar bone and down her chest, making Cosima draw a large breathe.

 

“Hmmm I suppose you’re right…but you make it all better.”

 

Cosima pulled Delphine back into her, and Delphine placed her face into her wife’s neck, just like their daughter had. Cosima started humming to herself, rubbing her hand up and down Delphine’s back.

 

“You are my sunshine my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

Cosima sang until she felt her wife’s body relax.

 

 _Yeah, happiest clone in the world._ Cosima thought and let sleep take her away. 


End file.
